Guilmon-chan!
by Daisuke
Summary: Fic extraño que resulta no ser un culto a Guilmon como uno pensaria al ver el titulo


"¡Bienvenidos a Guilmon-chan!"   
  
Ese fue el anuncio que publicitaba el fanfic que se encontraba frente a un par de lectores, ambos suspiraron   
  
"¿Guilmon?" pregunto el primero "¿Y a ese quien lo conoce?"  
  
"El digimon de Takato" afirmo la segundo sonriendo "Espero que sea interesante"   
  
"¡Y lo sera!" afirmo una voz "¡Bienvenidos sean!"   
  
Una musica se oyo de fondo "¡Canten todos! ¡Rian todos!"   
  
Ambos lectores arquearon una ceja "¿Eh?"   
  
La voz rio un poco, se escucho un chasquido de dedos y la musica paro, siendo reemplazada por otra mucho mas acorde al momento   
  
  
Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero  
  
  
Ambos muchachos sorieron al oir la musica, sin embargo el primero parpadeo "¿Donde la oi antes?"   
  
El segundo golpeo con un mazo a su acompañante "Es la apertura de Digimon Tamers (Tm)"   
  
  
Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo "Boku wa dare nan darou?"  
  
  
De repente una gran pantalla se prendio frente a ellos, un pequeño dinosaurio rojo corria felizmente en circulos, jugueteando con un muchacho de unas antiparras gigantes, tambien conocidas como Googles.   
  
  
Suraidingu shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa  
  
  
"Guilmon es su nombre" dijo la voz, ambos lectores sintieron que sonreia, aunque no podian verlo "Es un digimon muy agradable"   
  
  
Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite  
  
  
"Su Tamer es Takato, Takato-chan para los amigos" dio una lebe risa "El mismo diseño los parametros de Guilmon, una gran hazaña, si me lo preguntan"   
  
"Cualquiera puede crear un digimon"   
  
"¿Pero darle vida?"   
  
"Dame un digivice D-Arc y..."   
  
El primero sonrio "Si es por pedir deseos me quedo con Sora de Adventures"   
  
El segundo lo golpeo en la cabeza "Si vas a ser pervertido se un buen pervertido, no busques Digimon para eso, Sora ademas tiene el pecho plano"   
  
La voz rio "De cualquier manera, Guilmon evoluciono" comento mientras la escena en la pantalla mostraba como Guilmon evolucionaba, transformandose en Growmon para enfrentarse al temible Devidramon  
  
  
Chiheisen made tonde yuke hane wo moratta yuukitachi  
Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni boku mo hashiridasou  
  
  
En la pantalla Takato sonrio, Growmon derroto a su oponente "Supongo que es igual a Adventures" fruncio el ceño el primer lector "¿Que tiene de interesante?"   
  
"Mucho" afirmo la voz "Es totalmente diferente a las otras 'temporadas' no se puede comparar, ¡Es como decir que Evangelion es una copia barata de Mazinger Z!" rio ante el pensamiento, el mismo lo habia dicho cuando no conocia a Evangelion   
  
"De cualquier manera este es un fic dedicado Guilmon, por lo que sigamos con el"   
  
Los lectores fruncieron el ceño "Si es un fic dedicado a Guilmon entonces colocalo como personaje principal y sacanos del fic"  
  
"¡Ja!" rio la voz "No es tan facil, no todos vieron Digimon Tamers, pero de cualquier manera..." chasqueo los dedos "Aun asi se puede tener una vision con este fic"   
  
  
Kikoete ita yo kaunto daun zutto mae kara  
Junbi wa dekiteru sa ima sugu hajimeyou zero ni kaware!  
  
  
"¿Por que la musica de fondo?"   
  
"Cierto, este no es un songfic"   
  
"Tampoco un poema"   
  
"¿Entonces que es?" pregunto la voz riendo, esto le divertia, aunque dudaba que a los lectores les gustaria, tenia que buscar algo interesante de que hablar, y pronto   
  
"Pues... ¡No se!"   
  
"¡Es cualquier cosa!"   
  
En ese momento Guilmon salio de la pantalla y miro molesto a los lectores "¿Que no van a opinar de mi?"   
  
"¡¿Eh?!" gritaron exaltados   
  
Guilmon rio inocentemente y comenzo a correr alrededor del par "¡Quiero jugar!" grito, olvidandose por completo su ultima oracion   
  
La voz rio un poco "Bueno... podemos agregar esto, y esto y ¡Boila! otro fic completamente nuevo!"   
  
En ese momento Takato entro a la habitacion desde la pantalla "¡Guilmon! ¿Que te ocurrio?"   
  
Guilmon miro hacia atras, sonrio al ver a Takatom, luego corrio hacia este moviendo su lengua como un perro lo haria "¡Takato-kun!"   
  
Takato tenia los ojos llorosos "¡Guilmon!"   
  
"¡Takato!"   
  
"¡Guilmon!"   
  
"¡Takato!"   
  
"¡GUILMON!"   
  
  
Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Shinjirarenakya mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo  
Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire subete no chikara butsukeyou  
  
  
El par de lectores tenian una gran gota de sudor en su espalda cada uno "Esto es patetico"   
  
"Realmente patetico"   
  
"¿A si?" pregunto la voz "¿Y si les doy poderes mas alla de su imaginacion... bueno, tampoco tanto, pero mucho poder?"   
  
"¿Poder?"   
  
"¡Genial Self insert!" exclamo el primero   
  
Se oyo un chasquido de dedos y de repente los lectores ya no eran humanos, ¡Eran digimons!   
  
¡Piemon! (Piedmon)   
  
y...   
  
¡Metal Etemon!   
  
El digimon metalico miro su cuerpo "Vaya... ¡genial!"  
  
Takato fruncio el ceño al ver a los digimons definitivos (Mega...)   
  
La voz rio jugetonamente, de repente le hablo a Takato "¡Esos digimon estan amenzando con destruir la Tierra y el mundo digital!"   
  
  
Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite  
  
  
Takato miro alrededor tratando de ubicar la voz, luego se encojio los hombros "¡No los dejare!" levanto su Ultimate D-Arc y rio "¡Evolucionemos Guilmon!"   
  
El digimon dragon cachorro sonrio y asintio   
  
El par de virus parpadearon mientras un flash de luz rodeo a Guilmon y Takato, ahora ninguno de los dos estaba ahi, en su lugar estaba...   
  
"¡Wahhh! ¡Takatomon!" grito Piemon   
  
Metal Etemon lo golpeo "¡Es Dukemon!"   
  
Dukemon asintio "Los acabare"   
  
Ambos digimon se miraron el uno al otro, se abrazaron fuertemente, no querian morir solos   
  
"¡KAbooom!" exploto el lugar   
  
Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite  
  
Dukemon comenzo a volar por el lugar a una velocidad sorprendente "¡Jajajaja! ¡Divertido divertido!" grito en voz doble, una perteneciente a Takato y la otra a Guilmon   
  
La voz rio "Supongo que eso fue buena idea, ahora... ya acabe con varios lectores molestos... ¡Mwhahahaha! ¡Nunca sabran quien soy! ¡Soy el enemigo de los lectores!"   
  
¿El autor?   
  
"¡Claro que no!"   
  
Claro, ese soy yo   
  
"¡Ja! Ya lo se"   
  
¿Entonces?   
  
"¡Soy a quien todos odian! Buahhh, ¡Nunca quieren hacer un fic mio!"   
  
¿Ehhh?  
  
"¡Soy francesa!" grito en frances con un marcado acento japones   
  
No pareces...   
  
"¡Pues lo soy!"   
  
Jaja, ya se quien eres...   
  
"¡Guilmon-chan y Takato-chan me ayudaron a acabar con varios enemigos! ¡Cuando ya destruya a todos el mundo de los fanfics sera mio! ¡Mwhahahahah!"   
  
Uhg, necesitas ayuda psiquiatrica, por cierto   
  
"¿Si?  
  
El fic es mio, no tuyo   
  
"¡Argh!  
  
Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro  
Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero  
  
-----------------  
  
O_o fic extraño... 


End file.
